cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Legion
'"Legion"' ( ''Region) is a keyword, introduced in the Trial Deck 14: Seeker of Hope and Trial Deck 15: Brawler of Friendship, and seen in the Season 4 of anime. It appears marked by two crossed swords with on it. Many Legion Mate cards appear sharing artworks side by side, and each have the half of Legion symbol in a corner of the card frame. How it Works Legion works as a way to have two vanguards in one. It is activated during the main phase, you may return four cards (normal unit or trigger unit) from your drop zone to your deck, then taking the "Mate" card (its name appears marked in red) from your deck (called "Seek Mate"), placing it on the same vanguard circle as its Legion, and combining the two cards into a single card, creating "Legion Mate". Afterwards, for the rest of the game, the two cards attack together at the same time (called "Legion Attack"), combining their power totals. Also, when a card is in Legion, they get a Legion skill. "Legion Mate" is still considered a single vanguard, and you still can... *Boost it by unit in the back row. *Ride a unit on top of it. In that case, Legion Mate becomes soul. Also, don't forget that... *When you boost your vanguard in Legion, you must choose which of the two units you boost (for units like Wingal Brave that requires boosting specific names). *When the attack of your vanguard in Legion hits a vanguard, it deals damage equal to your main grade 3 unit's critical. Also, the attack only counts as a single hit, not two hits. *Units such as Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere can activate its effects if your vanguard in Legion has a Mate that can fulfill the requirements. List of Legion Mate Cards Angel Feather Aqua Force Bermuda Triangle Dark Irregulars Dimension Police Genesis Gold Paladin Granblue Great Nature Kagerō Link Joker Megacolony Murakumo Narukami Neo Nectar Nova Grappler Nubatama Oracle Think Tank Pale Moon Royal Paladin Shadow Paladin Spike Brothers Tachikaze List of Support Cards Aqua Force *Blue Storm Cadet, Anosu Bermuda Triangle *Dream Team, Dios *Eternal Memory, Laurence Dark Irregulars *Psychicer of Dust, Izaya Dimension Police *Metalborg, Bull Dump *Metalborg, Iunbot *Metalborg, Mech Rogue *Metalborg, Ur Buster Genesis *Regalia of Abundance, Freya *Regalia of Congratulations, Preach Angel *Regalia of Prayer, Pray Angel Granblue *Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc Great Nature *Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox Kagero *Perdition Dragon, Tinder Spear Dracokid *Perdition Dragon Knight, Elham Megacolony *Machining Hornet Mark II Murakumo *Transformation Stealth Rogue, Kuzunoha Narukami *Brawler, Fighting Dracokid *Brawler, Staring Dracokid *Brawler, Lightning Rider *Brawler Youjin *Fledging Phoenix Brawler, Koutenshou *Military Brawler, Lisei *Naga Brawler, Kadloo *Tonfa Wielding Brawler, Aak *Wild Brawler, Shugi Neo Nectar *Baby's Breath Musketeer, Laisa *Hydrangea Musketeer, Ivar *Licorice Musketeer, Saul *Narcissus Musketeer, Joachim *Peony Musketeer, Thule Nova Grappler *Energyraizer *Raizer Pilot, Huey *Rapidraizer *Reserveraizer *Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare Nubatama *Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo Pale Moon *Barking Sky Tiger Royal Paladin *Advance Party Seeker, File *Combined Strength Seeker, Locrinus *Crossbow Seeker, Gildas *Flail Seeker, Hasbasado *High Spirit Seeker, Celyn *Provocation Seeker, Blumenthal *Shibelgal Seeker *Seeker, Hartmy *Seeker, Rune Eagle Shadow Paladin *Battle Spirit Revenger, Mackart *Witch of Pursuit, Sekuana Spike Brothers *Cyclone Johnny *Frozen Ogre *Oasis Boy *Silver Blaze *Treasured, Mirage Panther Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus *Ancient Dragon, Crest Runner *Ancient Dragon, Nightarmor Frequently Asked Question #Question: What kind of ability is "Legion"? Answer: "Legion" is an ability that calls a Mate to fight together. The Mate is put on the left of the vanguard circle, their power is combined when attack. #Question: How long does a Legion last? Answer: The Legion last the whole game, unless you ride into a different vanguard. #Question: What happens when another unit rides them? Answer: When they're being rode, the units which are in Legion are put into the soul. #Question: The critical of both units in Legion is combined? Answer: The amount that is combined is only the power. There are no changes in critical and drive check. #Question: Can Legion Mate's when-placed timing ability be used? Answer:Since the Mate is being placed on (VC), any "when this unit is placed on (RC)" abilities cannot be used. #Question: When attacking an opponent's vanguard in Legion, what will happen to the power? Answer: Since the combined power is only during its attack, so the amount of power for the vanguard with Legion when receiving an attack is the amount of its original power (plus any trigger effect or any other abilities― anything excluding the Legion's power effect). #Question: Can the Mate be attacked as well? Answer: The Mate cannot be attacked. #Question: After performing a Legion, must the deck be shuffled? Answer: After performing a Legion, please shuffle the deck. #Question: What does 「このユニットは１度だけ」(Only once, this unit may) from Legion mean? Answer: It means, that unit may, only once during the game, return four cards from your drop zone to deck, and perform Legion. If the specified card (Mate) is not in the deck, means it failed to perform Legion, and that unit cannot use that ability for rest of that game. #Question: Both of my units in Legion on (VC) also count as my vanguard? Answer: Yes, both of them also counts as your vanguard. #Question: If I have less than 4 cards in the drop zone, can I perform Legion? Answer: No, you can't perform Legion without 4 or more cards in the drop zone. Because you will have not enough cards to return back to the deck to perform Legion. #Question: Can I perform Legion with the card I returned from my drop zone to my deck? Answer: If the card has the same card name as stated in the ability, yes, you may do so. #Question: If my Vanguard is already in Legion by another skill (i.e. Metalborg, Black Boy or Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon), can I still perform Legion? Answer:If you have not used the Legion skill on your Vanguard, you can pay the cost and return 4 cards from the drop zone to the deck; however, because your Vanguard is already in Legion, you do not seek out a Mate, and you shuffle the deck. # Gallery Aglovale & Percival.png Aglovale & Prominence Core.png Aglovale & Prominence Glare.png Asmodel & Malchedael.png Astro Reaper & Dark Zodiac.png Barking Sky Tiger & Cracking Beast Tamer.png Big Bang Slash & Bing Bang Knuckle Buster.png Big Bang Slash & Big Bang Knuckle.png Blaster Blade & Alfred XIV.png Blaster Blade Seeker & Sacred Wingal.png Blaster Blade Seeker & Sing Saver Dragon.png Blaster Dark Revenger & Phantom Blaster Abyss.png Celyn & Purgation Breath Dragon.png Cerdic & Egbert.png Chicory & Mint.png Cuincy & Victoria.png Cotenka & Lightning Lord Dragon.png Daranicongo & Mantoracongo.png Deirdre & Rias.png Dios & Madre.png Dual Flare & Mega Flare.png Famm & Fiana.png Flame Wing & Drill Wing.png Ghoul Dragon & Negrobolt.png Hornet Mark II & Tarantula Mark II.png Isaiah & Hadar.png Jasmine & Fennel.png Kuzunoha & Seimei.png Light Blaze & Light Saver Dragon.png Lionetter & Dryon.png Lisei & Shotgun Blow Dragon.png Locrinus & Brutus.png Macart & Cormac.png Menace Laser & Pain Laser Dragon.png Monti & Moses.png Nazel & Claws Vile Dragon.png Nightarmor & Magmarmor.png Norn & CEO Yggdrasil.png Osmium & Imaginary Plane Dragon.png Phallon & Asclepius.png Photon & Garnet Star Dragon.png Pinot Blanc & Pinot Noir.png Pudding & Jelly.png Radon & Hafnium.png Researcher Fox & Tester Fox.png Saul & Vera.png Server & Manisa.png Silver Blaze & Emerald Blaze.png Skyhowl & Skybeat.png Starrus & Tetra-burst Dragon.png Taraefu & Breakdown Dragon.png Trahern & Coil.png Toule & Martina.png Tyrannobite & Tyrannoquake.png Uru Buster & Sin Buster.png Vortigern Valrod Legion.png Whirlwind Dragon & Vortex Dragonewt.png Wildfist & Wild Rush.png Video Trivia *The kanji「双闘」for Legion may be translated as "Dual Battle". *The kanji「盟友」for Mate may be translated as "Ally". Category:Card mechanics Category:Keyword Category:Legion Category:Skills